Falling Love
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Las peleas consecutivas entre Aomine y Kagami ya tienen hartos a más de uno en su salón de clases, porque la tensión sexual entre ellos llega hasta las nubes. Y luego de que eso terminara arruinando un festival escolar, los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil y la tutora, deciden que como castigo, les darán un "trato especial"; algo que lejos de perjudicarles, terminará ayudándoles.
1. Crush on you

One-shot participante para el evento **#31AoKaDays**  
del grupo "AominexKagami [Español]".

* * *

 _ **—Esta historia es un AU, ambientada a la época de preparatoria.**_

 _ **—Probable OoC.**_

 _ **—Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**_

* * *

 _Helooooou a todos por aquí, jue :'v._

 _Oh, Dios mío, en verdad que me siento tan feliz de venir al fin a publicar algo de mi OTP ;u;_  
 _No sé si habrá alguien que lea "Haunted Moon"—longfic mío y AoKaga igual—, pero por si hay alguien de aquí que lo lea, aprovecho para disculparme; no lo he actualizado por falta de internet ;AAAAAA;_

 _Así que, desde un ciber, vengo a dejarles este one-shot, babies uvu. Tiene un extra, pero no es tanto realmente, así que sigan considerarlo un OS, pls(?). Además qué, esto creo que sería más bien 'Shounen Ai', o no sé ewê, ya lo verán, huehue._

 _¡Ah!, disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._

* * *

 ** _/Miércoles 3 de Abril/_**

En aquel salón, todos los presentes mantenían sus ojos fijos en la explicación que cierto muchacho de cabello rojo claro estaba dando con una pizarra para dar ejemplos más claros.  
Varios de los que estaban ahí sentados, no se conocían realmente y es que era el primer año de aquella escuela preparatoria, por lo que solo había estudiantes de primer grado y por ello, el _Consejo Estudiantil_ fue formado en solo los tres días que llevaban de clases y el resultado había sido siete muchachos de cada clase, de la 'A' a la 'F', repitiéndose uno de una clase.  
Y por las expresiones de cada uno de los alumnos, se podía notar el tipo de importancia que le estaban dando al hecho de formar parte de ello, incluso hasta parecía que estaban sentados por orden de interés.

En primero lugar estaba un chico de más de uno noventa de altura, de tez blanca con un cabello de inusual color verde e igualmente el color de sus ojos era el mismo y a su vez usaba unos lentes por problemas de visión. Era muy serio también, así como de igual modo llevaba vendados los dedos de su mano izquierda y sostenía con esta un objeto que parecía ser un sacapuntas, aunque la verdad, todos ahí desconocían el porqué de que llevara aquello.  
A lado de este, se encontraba un chico mucho más bajo, quizá de más de un metro sesenta y ocho, con la piel igualmente clara, solo que el color de su cabello era celeste, así como sus ojos y tenía cierto toque fantasmagórico y tal parecía que la mayoría de sus compañeros no se habían percatado de su presencia ahí.  
Después le seguía un muchacho rubio, casi de la misma altura que del primer chico, solo por tres o cuatro centímetros menos; era muy apuesto también y de cabello lacio y un poco largo. Tenía los ojos de color miel que resaltaban bastante por sus largas pestañas, así como un arete en la oreja izquierda.  
Y le seguía una muchacha de la misma altura que el peliceleste. Ella tenía el cabello largo, hasta la cadera y de un color rosa muy bonito; sus ojos eran del mismo color y su figura muy hermosa además. Pese a su uniforme, sus grandes senos eran notorios, pero parecían no alterar a ninguno de los chicos ahí en el salón.

Ellos eran los cuatro más interesados en la explicación que el chico pelirrojo estaba dando y se notaban comprometidos. Aunque por otro lado, estaban dos chicos que parecían estar ahí más por obligación que por otra cosa.

Era un chico de tez morena y una expresión relajada, que tenía el cabello azul y sus ojos del mismo color; sus brazos estaban cruzados detrás de su cabeza y poco le faltaba por querer subir sus pies a la mesa, pero sino lo hacía, era porque su instinto le advertía cuando ese chico pelirrojo le veía de vez en cuando. Y por eso, solo se limitaba a soltar uno que otro bostezo.  
Por último, había un chico mucho más alto que todos los presentes, quizá mediría más de los dos metros y aun así, lejos de parecer intimidante, lucía un poco infantil por su expresión de pereza y sus ojos caídos. Además tenía el cabello de color morado al igual que sus ojos.

— ¿Y les quedó claro la función de cada uno como miembros del Consejo Estudiantil? —preguntó Akashi con un tono amable, mientras miraba a cada uno de los chicos presentes.

Más de uno respondió de forma positiva y animada, aunque otros se limitaron a asentir.

* * *

 ** _/Lunes 2 de Septiembre/_**

Si Alexandra García, la tutora de la clase F—que era extranjera también—, hubiera sabido que llevar a su sobrino Kagami Taiga—un muchacho de uno metro noventa, de cabello rojo con puntas oscuras, tez bronceada y un par de ojos rojos también, así como de una complexión bastante atlética (y sexy también. _Oh, sí, muy, muy sexy_ )— al mismo salón donde estaba Aomine Daiki generaría varios inconvenientes entre ellos, le hubiese pedido al director que lo cambiara al grupo de Kise Ryota o de Kuroko Tetsuya.  
Y es que, si bien el pelirojo solo había tomado asiento ese día, mismo que estaba justo enfrente del moreno peliazul, las discusiones ya habían empezado.

—Hey, pelirrojo, tu cabeza no me deja ver la pizarra —repuso Aomine con un tono algo autoritario.

—Seguramente podrías ver mejor si en lugar de estar acostado en la banca, te sentaras, idiota —replicó Kagami, algo irritado por la actitud del otro, viéndole de refilón con una sonrisa segura.

— ¡Es mí problema como esté sentado o no! —zanjó Aomine, empujando el asiento de enfrente, que era del pelirrojo.

— ¡Entonces no te quejes de que no puedas ver y deja de joder! Sí quieres patear algo, busca una maldita pelota —siseó Kagami como el rugido contenido de un tigre, viéndole con bastante molestia. No le gustaba que siendo su primer día de clases, al menos para él, tuviera que estar lidiando con un idiota.

—Pero es más cómodo joderte a ti el culo —replicó Aomine con una sonrisa altanera, terminando por agotar la poca paciencia del otro.

— ¡Mira, tú, pedazo de…!

— ¡Kagami, Aomine, presten atención a la clase! —gruñó la profesora que era una chica de quizá veintisiete años, de cabello corto y castaño, que daba más miedo que otra mujer cuando se enojaba.

Inmediatamente, los muchachos guardaron silencio, no sin antes fulminarse con la mirada.

En ese momento, para muchos de sus compañeros, aquellas riñas infantiles fueron más que divertidas, no pensando que luego terminaría hartándose poco a poco por lo desesperantes que podían llegar a ser.

* * *

 ** _/Lunes 4 de Noviembre/_**

La pesada tensión que había en aquel salón se podía sentir hasta las canchas de la preparatoria por más de un alumno que mirara hacía el edificio donde aquella aula estaba. Incluso esta parecía que hablaba, pese a que ninguno de los muchachos ahí mencionara palabra alguna, no solo porque no tuvieran un tema en particular para hablar, sino porque más bien cada que alguno abría la boca, inexplicablemente pasaba algo que hacía que terminaran peleando como si fueran dos niños pequeños. Bastante infantil, la verdad.  
Por eso la mayoría de quienes los conocían en la escuela, sabían que no debían juntarlos ni dejarlos solos por más de cinco minutos—o incluso menos—, porque los problemas empezaban y no era precisamente divertido estar lidiando con aquel par de tontos.  
Sin embargo, en más de una ocasión, el _universo_ parecía confabular para que se diera alguna que otra ocasión especial para reunir a ambos chicos.

Como era el caso de esta situación.

Aomine y Kagami no estaban ahí sentados en ese salón—y solos para colmo— porque quisieran, no, puesto a penas se soportaban. Estaban ahí porque el _presidente estudiantil_ había convocado a una reunión a todos los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil.  
Sí, el pelirrojo muchacho pasó a formar parte de este mismo, dado que Akashi había solicitado otro alumno extra, por cualquier cosa y el premiado para eso resultó ser Taiga; bastante conveniente para ser sinceros.

Llevaban sentados ahí, como alrededor de quince minutos y los demás no aparecían, ¿dónde demonios estarían todos si el mismo Akashi era quién recalcaba mucho la puntualidad? ¡Incluso este no había llegado!  
Hasta Aomine había terminado por quedarse dormido ahí sentado mientras esperaba, con los pies sobre la mesa y sus manos detrás de la cabeza con los brazos flexionados y reclinándose en la pared. Al menos con eso, la ferviente tensión había disminuido un poco.  
No obstante, Kagami se moría de aburrimiento. De haber sabido que todos tardarían tanto, hubiera traído algo que comer para pasar el rato; necesita poner atención a algo o probablemente terminaría dormido como el peliazul y no quería para nada seguir su mal ejemplo, además de que Akashi luego les reprendía por eso.  
Pero aun así, Taiga para nada esperó que al final de cuentas, sus ojos rojos como el rubí, se encontraran observando a Daiki para _pasar el rato_. Y por más que luchó por ver otra cosa a través de la ventana, fue algo inútil, porque irrevocablemente, sus ojos regresaban a la figura dormida del moreno. ¿Cómo es que podría encontrar más entretenido ver a ese tonto dormir que ver alguna otra cosa?

Taiga frunció el ceño y se recargó en la silla, cruzándose de brazos, poniéndose cómodo. No es como si quisiera continuar mirando al otro chico, para nada. Igualmente siempre veía a Daiki todos los días, no solo en el maldito salón de clases, sino en el club de baloncesto, ¿qué razón tenía para estar viéndolo dormir ahora? Le parecía algo absurdo y ridículo, ciertamente.  
Aun así, no pudo evitar notar que las cejas de Aomine tenían una forma única que le daba un aspecto bastante _cool_ a su expresión incluso dormida. Mismas que estaban suavemente fruncidas, pero que dejaban su aura despreocupada igual. Hasta ese momento, el pelirrojo no había notado lo atractivo que podía ser el peliazul cuando dormía.

— ¿Qué? —esa fue la voz de Aomine que sacó de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo.

—Tú dime qué —repuso Kagami, como si nada, habiendo logrado ocultar la pequeña sorpresa que se llevó al oír la voz ajena, pues estaba bastante ensimismado observándolo. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, claro, asimismo que no tenía ninguna causa lógica de eso.

Aomine puso los ojos en blanco y le miró con aires entre grandeza y burla.

—No actúes de forma estúpida, Kagami. Has estado mirándome todo este rato mientras dormía —señaló. La verdad era que se despertó en algún momento del escrutinio del pelirrojo, pero continuó haciéndose el dormido para ver que más haría el otro—, si tienes algo qué decirme, hazlo y ya —sin embargo, no dejó que el pelirrojo hablara y volvió a decir: —¿O será que Bakagami no tiene las pelotas para eso, eh?

En efecto, no podía faltar aquello que siempre causaba hacer molestar a Kagami.

— ¡Imbécil! Ni quién te tome en cuenta, seguro no terminaste de despertarte, por eso dices estupideces ahora —le respondió, con una expresión fulminante—. Mejor lárgate a quedarte calvo con esa _frentezota_ que tienes, Ahomine.

Ahora fue el peliazul quién le miró de forma asesina.

—Anda a rajar más tus cejas partidas, Bakagami.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos a los ojos, donde incluso se podía ver como chispas de electricidad saltaban de estos como vil confrontación, estando ambos en silencio.  
Uno que no duraría mucho más, porque los dos muchachos se levantaron de sus sillas y se encararon, sujetándose de la camisa del uniforme.

— ¡¿Quieres pelear, idiota?! —exclamaron ambos, irritados.

Pero en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y una calmada voz se dejó escuchar, con la insinuación de amenaza de forma sutil.

—Lo mejor sería que ambos volvieran a sentarse, ahora que todos hemos llegado, Kagami, Aomine —dijo Akashi con una sonrisa amable que lejos de darles tranquilidad, les dio cierta desconfianza a ambos chicos.

Mismos que chasquearon la lengua y no objetaron nada más, terminando por sentarse.

— ¡Moo, Dai-chan, Kagamin! Se supone que como miembros del Consejo Estudiantil ustedes deberían poner el ejemplo —regañó Momoi con un puchero molesto y luego suspiró, negando.

—Pedirles algo como eso a ellos es imposible, Momoi; _Leo_ y _Virgo_ no son compatibles —puntualizó Midorima, ajustándose los lentes y entrando junto a la pelirrosa. Este día, llevaba un patito de hule como objeto de buena suerte que _Oha Asa_ recomendó.

—Yo creo que siempre hay excepciones para lo que el horóscopo dice, Midorima-kun. Creo que sí Kagami-kun y Aomine-kun pusieran de su parte, podrían hacerlo —expresó Kuroko de forma inexpresiva.

—El destino es el destino, Kuroko —finalizó Midorima, sin ánimos de ponerse a discutir su punto de vista, al menos no ahora que estaban por iniciar una junta y tomó asiento.

—La verdad es que el destino no está tallado en piedra, Midorima —declaró Akashi con una sonrisa cortés, pero sin dar pie a un debate sobre ese tema. No era momento.

—Ufff, las chicas cada día son más imparables —masculló Kise, con una sonrisa y sentándose al lado del peliceleste, mismo que estaba sentado al lado de pelirrojo.

—Es fastidioso tener a un modelo dentro del club de basquét. Todas esas mujeres distraen con sus gritos —expresó Aomine.

— ¡Que malo, Aominecchi!

—Suficiente, guarden silencio, por favor —dijo Akashi nuevamente, situándose frente a todos.

— ¿Para qué nos has llamado, Aka-chin? —cuestionó Murasakibara, con cierta pereza— Dejé mis bocadillos en el salón por venir —se quejó.

—Dependerá de ustedes que no tardemos —más que nada, Akashi había dicho aquello por los dos chicos sentados al último de la mesa; el pelirrojo y el peliazul.

La mayoría suspiró, pero no dijo nada.

—Como saben, falta más de un mes para Navidad, por lo que el director me pidió que organizáramos un pequeño festival —empezó a explicar Akashi con bastante interés, se notaba que esa idea le gustaba—. No como los que siempre se acostumbran, sino uno más discreto, solo para la escuela…

Sus palabras continuaron siendo escuchadas por todos o mejor dicho, casi todos, porque Aomine se había terminado distrayendo cuando notó como Kagami había sonreído de forma espontánea y bastante animada. Una sonrisa que nunca se había mostrado para él en todo este tiempo y por eso, es que se hizo imposible para este que no le prestara atención. _Maldito Kagami, mostrando esa clase de expresiones ahora_ , pensó el peliazul, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. No sabía por qué, pero una parte de sí, había deseado de pronto que esa clase de sonrisas, solo debería mostrárselas a él. En vez de la verdadera razón, que había sido un papel no muy grande, que Kuroko le había pasado discretamente y quién sabe que decía.  
Pero su atención regresó a Seijuro, cuando este alzó la voz, por lo que se vio obligado a atender lo que decía durante todo el rato que duraron sus palabras, donde explicaba, daba ejemplos y terminó por pedir ideas a los demás.

Solo hasta que Akashi se sentó para debatir adecuadamente en palabras lo que mejor convendría para Navidad, es que la atención de Kagami se desvió momentáneamente hacía cierto moreno de cabello azul y tez morena.  
Este platicaba con Kise y Momoi por lo de las ideas, fingiendo molestia. Hasta que el rubio terminó diciendo algo bastante incoherente y tonto, causando la risa de la mayoría ahí, incluyendo a Aomine, que aunque no fuera alguien muy risueño precisamente, en esta ocasión una sonrisa libre de arrogancia y burla, se pintó en su expresión. Era una sonrisa por demás divertida y amigable.  
Una que el pelirrojo jamás había visto. _¿Pero qué…?_ Y la verdad es que sí estaba asombrado por eso, _¿de verdad puedes lucir así también?_ , pensó.

Pero entonces, la mirada de ambos se encontró y fruncieron el ceño, fulminándose con esta y la desviaron segundos después para concentrarse en la reunión.

* * *

 ** _/Viernes 20 de Diciembre/_**

Como último acto para deleite de todos los alumnos de primer año—que eran los únicos también, por ahora, al ser una escuela todavía nueva—, el Consejo Estudiantil había organizado una obra de teatro con la bonita colaboración del Club de este para presentarlas como entretenimiento y cerrar con esto el pequeño y privado festival de Navidad.

Los miembros más activos del Consejo—Kise, Momoi, Kuroko, Midorima, Akashi y Kagami— estaban muy pendientes con todos los preparativos de la obra de teatro, sobre todo porque el director había decidido estar presente también y aunque no lo hubiera dicho abiertamente, si la organización de todo esto le había gustado tanto, era probable que hasta les subiera puntos a los estudiantes participantes. Por eso también estaban esmerándose mucho.  
Y aunque Murasakibara y Aomine no estuvieran ocupados en lo mismo que los otros, también habían estado activos en otras actividades, así que ahora se dedicaban a mirar nada más como los otros iban de lado a lado para empezar con la presentación.  
El primer chico estaba comiendo de una gran bolsa que contenía varias frituras, galletas y otras golosinas y de vez en cuando el peliazul le pedía algo que comer, pero eso le era negado. Y lo intentó tantas veces, que terminó aburriéndose de estar ahí, por lo que prefirió incorporarse y caminar para ver mejor los detalles de la obra y porque no, también para molestar a cierta persona.

Por su complexión física, Kagami quedó como encargado de la máquina de nieve artificial que Akashi había conseguido para los efectos de la obra de teatro. Era solo una, pero capaz de llenar el escenario con toda la nieve que podía fabricar y lanzar.  
Su señal para comenzar a soltarla, era cuando las luces del escenario se apagaran un momento por la escena que estarían haciendo en ese momento.  
Kuroko había estado con él un rato, revisando que dicha máquina funcionara bien, por lo que ahora el pelirrojo estaba tranquilo, mientras desde donde estaba ahora miraba y oía la obra que estaba dando comienzo. No estaba particularmente interesado en ella, pero igualmente estaba pendiente para no cometer algún error.  
Y seguramente así hubiera seguido, de no ser porque una presencia nada grata para él, se hizo notar.

—Heh, con que te tienen como el "Hombre de las Nieves", Bakagami —musitó Aomine con sorna, caminando lentamente y con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras miraba al otro.

Kagami suspiró en silencio y negó ligeramente. No podía permitirse caer por las provocaciones del moreno ahora, cuando la escena de la nieve estaba cerca.

—Cierra la boca, Ahomine, y déjame trabajar.

—Perdón. No sabía que fueras tan dedicado —mencionó Aomine, alzando ambas manos con fingida inocencia y se acercó hasta situarse al lado contrario.

—Já, lo soy, más que tú que solo te la pasas durmiendo, holgazán —replicó Kagami con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Pues este holgazán siempre te aplasta en los _uno contra uno_ , idiota —recordó Aomine con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Tch, ¡te haré morder el polvo cuando esto termine, solo eres un fanfarrón! —Kagami le miró con irritación.

Mientras esos dos empezaban poco a poco a encenderse con comentarios algo infantiles, al otro lado del escenario, Momoi suspiró conmovida por la actuación que se estaba dando.

—Son muy buenos, ¿verdad? —habló Kise con una sonrisa, estando al lado de la chica.

—La verdad. Si no fuera manager del Club de Baloncesto, estaría en el de Teatro —admitió Momoi con cierto brillo de emoción.

—Según sé, la protagonista de la obra era tu novia, ¿no, Kise-kun? —dijo de pronto Kuroko, uniéndose a la conversación.

Tanto el rubio como la pelirrosa se sobresaltaron al oírle y suspiraron con dramatismo.

— ¡Kurokocchi! —Kise hizo un puchero por el susto, pero luego le sonrió.

— ¡Tetsu-kun! Algún día me encantaría vivir algo así contigo —Momoi no perdió tiempo y se lanzó a abrazar al peliceleste.

—No puedo respirar, Momoi-san —masculló Kuroko, solemne como siempre, mientras que el rubio también intervenía para que la chica le soltara—. Por cierto, ¿que no la nieve debería caer ahora?

— ¡Cierto, cierto! Kagamin era el encargado —señaló Momoi, soltando al fin al peliceleste.

— ¿Acaso Kagamicchi no lo habrá notado con lo despistado que puede ser? —supuso Kise, confuso.

—Más bien, creo que la causa es otra —comentó Kuroko y con su dedo índice de la zurda, señaló al otro extremo del escenario, donde se podía ver al pelirrojo a la defensiva, cosa que indicaba que seguramente cierto peliazul estaba ahí.

Y cuando los tres vieron a Aomine "acompañando" al pelirrojo, suspiraron con resignación.

—Esto es malo, será mejor separar a esos dos o la escena se retrasará por la nieve y Akashicchi se enojará —dijo Kise con cierta preocupación, pero en serio, ¿cómo se le ocurría a ese par ponerse a pelear ahora?

—Iré a detenerlos —avisó Kuroko.

Sin embargo, tan pronto terminó de decir aquello, en la sala de teatro se escuchó un golpe; Kagami se había hartado de los estúpidos comentarios de Aomine y terminó agarrando una pequeña tablilla de madera que estaba en el suelo y se la lanzó, pero este logró esquivarla a tiempo, por lo que la máquina fue la golpeada bastante fuerte.  
Tal parecía que esta era una vieja o quién sabe qué fue lo que el pelirrojo le movió, porque empezó a vibrar.

—Oh, oh, esto no me da buena espina —dijo Momoi, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

Kuroko simplemente negó. Ya no tenía caso que fuera.

Los alumnos participantes de la obra, intercambiaron una mirada de desconfianza cuando notaron al dúo de chicos que estaban en la máquina de nieve.

— ¡Idiota, mira lo que has hecho! —acusó Kagami al moreno, acercándose a la máquina, viendo como rayos arreglarla.

—Como si fuera mi culpa. ¡Fuiste tú quién me quiso golpear! —se defendió Aomine, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Porque tú viniste a joderme! ¡Y ahora mira lo que le has hecho a la máquina! —inquirió Kagami, frunciendo el ceño, dándole palmaditas a esta para que dejara de vibrar.

—No le pasa nada, exagerado —Aomine también frunció el ceño y se acercó al otro—. Basta con que solo actives la…

— ¡No enciendas la nieve aún! —intentó decir Kagami, pero la mano moreno no se detuvo a tiempo y empujó la palanca.

Entonces, la máquina gruñó y la nieve salió.

Sí, pero no como la pelusa helada y blanca que se suele ver en las películas o en invierno, sino que en lugar de eso, prácticamente escupió la nieve como si fuera un cañón disparando y de forma conveniente se estampó contra la protagonista—y ex novia de Kise— empujándola, misma chica que gritó del susto y se tambaleó para finalmente caer y pasando a jalar las cortinas del telón. Con eso causó que el escenario empezara a desmoronarse, no conforme, la máquina continuaba disparando prácticamente cañones de nieve, por lo densa de esta, cayendo en la mayoría de estudiantes participantes en la obra.  
Y empezó un caos, quizá no era para tanto, pero más de alguna chica o chico exagerado encendió el pánico, sobre todo cuando la base para sostener el telón se movió ante tantos jalones en la tela por los chicos al intentar cubrirse, causando que golpeara algunos focos de ahí y los estudiantes empezaron a salir corriendo.

Aomine y Kagami no hicieron más que quedarse mirando como idiotas ante todo lo que se desató.

—En verdad que ustedes son un caso… —la voz de Akashi sonó detrás de ellos, sombríamente calmada, haciéndolos estremecer.

— ¡Esto es culpa del idiota de Aomine! —Kagami no perdió el tiempo en acusarlo, viéndolo con odio.

— ¡¿Hah?! ¡Ahora resulta! Nada de esto hubiera pasado si tuvieras mejor puntería al intentar lanzarme algo para golpearme —espetó Aomine con desdén.

— ¡Yo no hubiera querido golpearte si no hubieses venido a molestarme en mi puesto! —resopló Kagami.

— ¡Suficiente los dos! ¡Miren lo que han causado! —intervino Akashi con voz firme. Les miró con tal seriedad, que los chicos se quedaron callados automáticamente.

Seijuro caminó hasta la máquina y la pateó ligeramente, para luego, agacharse y presionar un botón que estaba al lado del motor, haciendo que así, el desastre de nieve se detuviera. Finalmente, la desenchufó.

—Ustedes dos no se irán de aquí hasta que limpien y ordenen todo el desastre que causaron con sus infantiles peleas —sentenció con dureza y frunció el ceño, que incluso ninguno de los otros chicos protestó. Y como justo en ese momento la pelirrosa, el peliceleste y el rubio llegaron, añadió: —Momoi, Kuroko, Kise, ustedes se quedaran aquí para impedir que estos tontos peleen y vuelvan a armar otro lío —ordenó sin tanta dureza—. Midorima y yo calmaremos a los demás. Murasakibara, acompáñame también —habló, dado que el pelimorado se había acercado un poco para ver el desastre que se armó, aunque todavía estaba de lejos.

Y así lo harían, porque nadie podía protestar cuando Akashi estaba enojado. Y justo ahora, de verdad lo estaba.

* * *

 ** _/Lunes 23 de Diciembre/_**

Si bien Kagami era sobrino de una maestra de la preparatoria, eso no lo libraría del castigo que armaron entre todos los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil y la misma Alex, su maestra de tutoría y del Club de Baloncesto. Aunque el director no supiera nada de ello, pese a que solo se le dijo que se encargarían de darle un merecido castigo a los dos causantes del caos del viernes.

Era algo obvio que castigarían a Aomine y Kagami por todo lo sucedido con la obra de teatro, no obstante, el moreno no estaba para nada preocupado cuando Akashi le dijo que requería de su presencia en el gimnasio. Y es que no se le hacía lógico impartir un castigo en ese lugar, además, ¿qué podían hacerle realmente que fuera tan malo como para de verdad acelerar su corazón de adrenalina? Dudaba que hubiera algo.  
Eso mismo pensaba el pelirrojo, pero aun así este no se mostraba tan confiado, porque no le dio buena espina cuando al llegar, vio dos sillas en el centro del gimnasio, justo al mismo tiempo en que llegó el moreno.

— ¿Para qué demonios es esto? —preguntó Aomine, perplejo.

—Oh, al fin llegaron —Akashi entró desde la puerta trasera del gimnasio y les sonrió con amabilidad, haciendo que los otros le vieran con recelo—. Siéntense ahí, en cada silla, son suyas —invitó de forma sospechosamente persuasiva.

— ¿Para qué nos llamaste? —cuestionó ahora Kagami, para nada conforme, pero no se negó y tomó asiento. Total, solo eran simples sillas, ¿no?

—En quince minutos empezará el Club de Baloncesto, Akashi, suelta ya lo que tengas que decir.

El aludido muchacho se cruzó de brazos y toda la amabilidad que había presentado hace unos minutos, se volvió frialdad.

— ¿Sí saben que ambos pueden recibir un reporte por lo que hicieron ayer? —inquirió Akashi, dejando ver la molestia en su tono serio y firme— No solo ustedes, ¡también para todo el Consejo Estudiantil! ¿Tienen idea de lo mal que nos deja todo esto gracias a su absurda pelea? —mientras hablaba, los dos chicos sentados se miraron de reojo, pero no se atrevieron a protestar. Mientras, Akashi empezó a pasearse al hablar— Nunca creí que sus peleas llegarían a tal extremo. Y de no ser porque convencí al director de que todo se debió al mal mantenimiento de la máquina, probablemente hasta hubieran sido expulsados temporalmente por casi causar un accidente de no ser porque Midorima logró guiar a los estudiantes —finalmente, se paró en seco y los enfrentó con la mirada.

—Sí, pero fue Aomine quién…

—No importa quién empezó. Kagami, tú también debes evitar caer en las provocaciones de Aomine —amonestó Akashi, ahora desatando el poder de su mirada solo en este.

El peliazul casi sonrió al notar como regañaban al otro, pero inmediatamente Akashi se giró a verlo y hasta se acercó.

—Y tú, Aomine, por Dios, ¿qué clase de niño infantil eres como para siempre buscar pelar con Kagami? —negó— Entiendo que te guste llamar su atención, pero hay otras maneras.

La sonrisa de Daiki se fue a la mierda y su expresión se descompuso, casi del mismo modo que la de Taiga por las últimas palabras de Akashi.

—Yo no… ¡a mí no me gusta llamar la atención de ese idiota! ¿Qué te pasa, Akashi? —gruñó Aomine, negando rápidamente. Y es que hasta ese momento, no lo había visto de esa manera.

—Siempre que Kagami está haciendo algo donde no te incumbe a ti, llegas y lo molestas de la nada, ¿eso qué es? —Akashi enarcó una ceja.

—… ¡Eso es diferente, es divertido molestarlo! Tienes una idea equivocada de lo que me gusta y lo que no —Aomine frunció el ceño.

—… —Akashi le miró con fijeza durante casi un minuto— ¿Y por qué es divertido molestar a Kagami, cuando te puedes divertir jugando basquetbol o mirando tus revistas de chicas?

Aomine rápidamente abrió la boca para protestar, pero cuando lo pensó mejor, no supo exactamente como expresarse, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Por su cara de idiota.

A Kagami se le saltó una venita en la sien por la ira.

— ¡Hah, tú, pedazo de imbécil!

—Suficiente los dos —dijo nuevamente Akashi y les miró—. Regresando al tema principal, como el presidente del consejo que soy, no me puedo permitir el dejarlos a ambos sin un castigo por su irresponsabilidad el día de ayer.

Quien suspiró ahora fue Kagami y se rascó la nuca.

—Supongo que está bien…

—Tch —Aomine solo hizo una mueca—. Como sea, di ya lo que haremos.

—Quedarse sentados, así como están, durante dos horas —Akashi sonrió ligeramente y les dio la espalda.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de castigo es ese? —preguntó Kagami, confundido.

—Mucho mejor, aprovecharé y dormiré un…

—Akashi-kun olvidó decir un dato importante —fantasmagóricamente, Kuroko habló detrás de ambos chicos y estos gritaron asustados.

— ¡Kuroko, bastardo, deja de hacer eso!

— ¡Tetsu, qué mierda contigo!

El peliceleste pasó en medio de ambos como si nada y se situó al lado del pelirojo de baja estatura.

— ¿Qué otro dato es ese? —quisieron saber tanto Aomine como Kagami, una vez se recuperaron del semejante susto que tuvieron.

—Se agarraran de las manos —Akashi dijo eso, como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

—…

—…

Hubo un silencio sepulcral y nadie dijo nada en casi un minuto.

—Estás jodiendo, ¿verdad, Akashi? —quién lo rompió, fue Aomine.

— ¡Definitivamente tú estás mal si piensas que haré semejante mierda! —espetó Kagami.

Pero Seijuro solo les quedó mirando, solemne, casi sombrío.

— ¿En qué momento les pregunté si querían hacerlo? ¿Parezco de broma?

Tanto Daiki como Taiga se miraron horrorizados y luego al otro pelirrojo.

— ¡Prefiero trapear el suelo del gimnasio con mi lengua, joder! —expresó Aomine con prepotencia, negándose rotundamente a eso.

— ¡Y yo prefiero lavar los escusados sin guantes! —le siguió Kagami.

Mientras Kuroko se limitaba a observar la situación e intercambiar una mirada con Akashi, este último suspiró.

—Veo que no entienden la situación en la que están —en ese momento, la voz de Alex hizo aparición y el pelirrojo se giró a verla—. Ustedes verán que eligen, chicos; aceptar el castigo o ambos quedan fuera del Club de Basquetbol —como raras veces pasaba, se mostró sería e inclinó su cadera a un lado, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡…!

— ¡…!

Los dos se quedaron callados, casi en shock por aquellas palabras. Si bien eran rebeldes, no sabían que decir con eso, pues para que negar que ninguno de los dos quería salirse del club, sobre todo porque era el deporte que los dos amaban más que otra cosa en el mundo; aunque les costara jugar al mismo tiempo en algún juego por su mal trabajo en equipo, ambos disfrutaban jugarlo e incluso retarse cada día al finalizar las clases dada su rivalidad. ¡No podían amenazarlos con eso! Sentían que era demasiado para el simple desastre de nieve que se armó el viernes, además tampoco habían causado ningún accidente, sino más bien había sido defecto de la máquina esa. El mismo Akashi lo dijo, entonces, ¿por qué se esmeraban tanto con este castigo?  
No solo eso, la verdad, ¿incluso se le podía llamar castigo a esto? Era algo ridículo.  
Aomine y Kagami habían pensado que los mandarían a los baños o acomodar las bodegas o actividades extras, era algo más racional… pero, ¡¿tomarse de las manos?! Aunque ninguno podía negar que eso fuera todavía peor y no lo harían, para nada… Si no estuviera en juego su lugar en el club.

—Dos horas sentados ahí y tomados de la mano, chicos —repitió Alex con una sonrisa sincera.

Si Kagami pensó que su rubia tía lo salvaría, estaba muy equivocado. Hasta podría jurar que estaba confabulando en su contra ahora mismo.

Tanto Aomine como el pelirrojo, intercambiaron una mirada y por alguna razón, se sintieron avergonzados, por lo que desviaron sus ojos con velocidad, para después fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué eligen entonces, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun? —animó Kuroko, como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Kuroko! —farfulló Kagami— Esta mierda es injusta…

—Agh, joder, acabemos con esto ya —Aomine bufó y entonces alargó el brazo para con su diestra sujetar con brusquedad la mano izquierda del pelirrojo.

Esa acción tomó desprevenido a Kagami, que se estremeció de golpe y solo fue capaz de mirar de reojo sus manos y sintió que hasta podría sudar como un cerdo de la vergüenza que le atacó e inevitablemente, cuando sus ojos rojos se encontraron otra vez con los de Aomine, se sonrojó.  
Pero para el peliazul las cosas tampoco estaban fáciles, porque por la mierda que jamás en todos estos meses había visto una expresión de esa magnitud por parte del otro y eso, para que negar, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. ¿Cómo carajo le hizo Kagami para verse así de lindo con todo ese aspecto rudo y de tigre salvaje que se cargaba? Y más importante ahora, ¿por qué mierda eso causó en Aomine una reacción corporal? Porque hasta él mismo sintió como sus mejillas se colorearon, quizá no tanto como la cara del pelirrojo, pero si lo suficiente.

Ninguno decía nada ahora y evitaban verse, con la mirada a un lado, sin ver a los demás tampoco.

— ¡Vaya! Es tan inusual verlos a los dos así de callados —ese era Kise, quién entró todo emocionado tras recibir un mensaje de cierto peliceleste que estaba informando a los demás poco a poco.

Detrás del rubio venía Midorima y frunció el ceño, para nada estaba de acuerdo con que hicieran eso, forzando las cosas que no debían ser. Porque incluso aunque Aomine y Kagami sintieran algo, no evitaba la realidad de que ambos dos eran como el agua y el aceite; que no eran compatibles.

—Vamos, Midorin, ¡abre tu mente! —animó Momoi, dándole una palmada dulce— Sabes bien que cuando hay amor, todo es posible.

—Momoi, las cosas no se pueden forzar así como así cuando…

—Oha Asa solo está basado en los estereotipos de los signos y si te das cuenta, Midorima-kun, ellos dos no lo son precisamente —argumentó Kuroko con una suave sonrisa.

En aquella innecesaria conversación que ni Aomine ni Kagami prestó atención realmente, se percataron de la presencia de los demás, cosa que hizo que su vergüenza aumentara.

 _Oh, maldita sea_ , pensó Kagami, quien sentía que su rostro se iba a incendiar y ya no solo por la pena, porque empezaba a sentir como un hormigueo de calidez abrasaba su brazo desde aquel agarre y se alojaba en su pecho para después esparcirse. Para Aomine las cosas no eran diferentes, no dejaba de estremecerse como idiota por las corrientes eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo, siendo causadas por la piel de la mano ajena. Ninguno de los dos entendía realmente el porqué de esas reacciones en su cuerpo, ¡no tenían por qué sentirse así de avergonzados!  
Es decir, suponían que al principio sí sería difícil, por su orgullo y rivalidad, ¡pero no a esa magnitud, cielos! Y no solo eso, ambos eran capaces de sentir como sus manos se acomodaron perfectamente, que no supieron en que momento sus dedos terminaron entrelazados entre sí.  
Eso era demasiado. Demasiado.  
Por si fuera poco, su corazón respondía a ese tacto y sentían un vértigo de la emoción en su estómago, como si fueran los aleteos de miles de mariposas que hacían repiquetear su corazón como el aleteo de un colibrí cuando encuentra su flor favorita, dispuesto para disfrutar de la dulzura de esta.

— ¡Se ven tan lindos así! —un par de voces femeninas se escuchó en la entrada del gimnasio y un flash brilló.

El reflejo para Kagami y Aomine por verse descubiertos por alguien más aparte del Consejo Estudiantil ahí presente y la tutora, debió haber sido el soltarse de las manos, pero al contrario, su agarre se intensificó como si ambos se dijeran "estamos juntos en esto, no estás solo" y lo peor de todo es que ambos lo captaron y sus miradas volvieron a juntarse.

Y entonces, no soportaron más la vergüenza ya no solo del acto mismo, sino del ambiente casi romántico que sintieron los envolvía de la nada; Kagami se tapó la cara con su antebrazo, encorvándose y Aomine se tapó el rostro con su mano libre.

No obstante, Alex y los demás rápidamente se encargaron de cerrar las puertas del gimnasio para impedir que más alumnos llegaran ahí. Su objetivo era que la tensión sexual de ambos encontrara su verdadero camino, no ponerlos en evidencia en toda la escuela, porque respetaban su privacidad.  
Aunque claro, tal parecía que el Consejo Estudiantil no eran los únicos que se habían percatado de eso. Y les quedó claro cuando escucharon como los alumnos empezaban a amontonarse detrás de las puertas y más de uno se asomaba por las altas ventanas, seguramente siendo cargados por otros estudiantes.

—Esto se está saliendo de control —Murasakibara vio varias cabezas asomarse por las ventanas del lado izquierdo.

—Y yo que pretendía que esto fuera discreto —Akashi suspiró.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que terminen las dos horas? —masculló Kagami, con su corazón a mil por hora. De verdad que no creía lo que seguía haciendo con el moreno.

—Una hora y media —respondió Kuroko.

—Ya es la hora de salida, creo que ayudará que apaguemos las luces —sugirió Alex—. Así evitamos que vean todos.

— ¡Yo me encargo! —avisó Kise y salió disparado hacía el otro extremo del gimnasio para apagar las luces, dejando algo de oscuridad, debido a que serían las cuatro de las tarde y por todos los árboles cerca de la escuela, así como la posición donde estaban sentados ambos chicos, evitaba que se percibieran con claridad.

—De verdad que ustedes son unos… —siseó Aomine, bastante cabreado como el otro chico, pero sintiéndose algo aliviado por las luces apagadas que no daban mucha diferencia, pero era preferible.

—Estamos cansados de verlos pelear por cualquiera mínima tontería, algo teníamos que hacer —contestó Kuroko.

— ¡Esta no es manera! —dijeron tanto Aomine y Kagami, descubriéndose el rostro para verlos— Incluso tú, tía… —añadió solo Kagami.

—Vamos, Taiga, yo creo que luego ambos lo agradecerán —aseguró Alex sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

— ¡Claro que no! —repitieron Kagami y Aomine nuevamente.

Pero una vocecita en la cabeza de ambos chicos, les dijo que mentían. Fue algo telepático quizá, porque volvieron a verse otra vez a la cara, por casi medio segundo y aunque luego desviaran la mirada para cubrir sus rostros, tuvieron la corazonada de que Alex no se equivocaba.

Y es que aquello que ninguno de los dos sabía que sentían desde hace tiempo todavía estaba empezando a florecer, como el _Hanami_ en primavera.

Lo confirmó, cuando de repente, ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y pese a la vergüenza del momento y acto, se vieron de reojo sin descubrirse sus rostros.  
Misma miradita que empezaba a alargarse sin que los demás se percataran de eso.

El apretón de manos volvió entre el agarre, y entonces, los ojos de ambos brillaron, cómplices y de pronto, sintieron que no querían que el tiempo se detuviera para seguir agarrándose de las manos se acabara.

* * *

 _Esto aún sigue(?)._


	2. Extra

**_/Sábado 26 de Enero/_**

Pese al frío que hacía por el invierno, eso no era impedimento para que de vez en cuando el rostro de Kagami o Aomine se ruborizara un poco en algún momento mientras iban caminando juntos por la ciudad de Tokyo. Y eso que ellos no iban precisamente como una pareja de novios, porque la verdad, las cosas no estaban muy claras para ellos desde hace un mes, luego de aquel "forzado" agarre de manos que tuvieron que compartir como castigo—que más resultó ser algo mucho más intenso para ambos—.  
Se sentían al límite, porque de un momento pasaban de pelearse a sentirse atraídos entre ellos por algo que no podían definir y que parecía estarlos volviendo locos también.  
No obstante, pese al lío que estaban teniendo en sus cabezas, tal parecía que su relación había evolucionado de una forma que a todos tenía sorprendidos. No porque sus peleas resultaran ahora ser más _íntimas_ que antes, hechas de simple desagrado, sino que ahora, al finalizar estás, de alguna forma no terminaban enojados—como querían aparentar— y empezaban a reírse quizá por su propia estupidez.  
Esa complicidad entre ambos era nueva.

Pero todavía estaban empezando, porque seguían siendo amigos y rivales, nada más. Aunque para todos los demás, era obvio que algo más tenían.

—Ya llevamos caminando quince minutos y todavía no sabemos que comprarle a Kuroko —mencionó Kagami con un suspiro cansado.

—Qué poca paciencia, Bakagami —se mofó Aomine con escepticismo.

—Cállate, es tú culpa por haber llegado tarde dónde teníamos que vernos —replicó Kagami—, Ahomine.

El peliazul puso los ojos en blanco. En verdad, ¿qué tan malo era llegar solo unos minutitos tarde? ¡A cualquiera le pasaba!  
Solo que a diferencia, no era porque los demás se quedaran dormidos en plena tarde y por eso olvidaran su puntualidad, llegando una hora después.

—Ah, deja de quejarte y entremos a esta tienda —señaló Aomine, llegando justo a la esquina, donde las puertas de un centro comercial se abrían justamente al haberse parado sobre el tapete en la entrada.

Taiga simplemente suspiró y frunció el ceño con ligereza, para después ingresar al lado del moreno, mirando el lugar con cierta curiosidad, hasta que terminaron dirigiéndose a la dirección de aparatos electrónicos.

— ¿De verdad aquí hay algo que podamos darle de regalo a Kuroko? —inquirió Kagami, confuso, viendo los aparatos de ahí, que serían más bien para un ama de casa que para su amigo.

—No vamos a comprarle ninguna de esas cosas, son carísimas, idiota —repuso Aomine como si fuera obvio—. La sección de música está aquí también y podemos buscar algo para Tetsu.

— ¡Tú eres el idiota! —Kagami le fulminó con la mirada, pero segundos después se calmó un poco y agregó: —Bien, entonces... —dejó la frase al aire y se acercó con bastante curiosidad a las grandes filas de discos que habían en esa parte de la tienda— ¿Qué tipo de música le gustará a Kuroko?

Aomine se situó al lado ajeno y agarró un disco al azar y luego lo jaló para juntos llegar al aparato de sonido donde podrían comprobar la música. Ignoró las quejas del pelirrojo y metió el disco, poniéndose lo audífonos para evitar que cualquiera que fuera la melodía, molestara a los demás clientes de la tienda.

Kagami le miró con duda y segundos después, el moreno negó con un gesto molesto para sacar el disco.

—Definitivamente esto es algo que no le gustaría a Tetsu —Aomine hasta pareció asqueado.

— ¿Qué música era?

—No importa. Mejor, busca algo de rock-pop, seguro algo así estaría bien para él.

—Mmm, creo que su banda favorita es _One ok Rock_ , pero también podrías probar con este, la portada se ve bien —Kagami le extendió un disco más, donde la tapa era azul oscuro, pero en el extremo superior derecho estaba una estrella grande, brillante, que contenía el nombre de la artista.

 _Tata Young_ , leyó Aomine mentalmente y arrugó un poco el ceño. Bueno, este disco no parecía ser del estilo de aquella música de quinceañera o cosas así, por lo que no le discutió al pelirrojo y agarró el disco.

—Ve a buscar algo de la banda que dijiste en eso —dijo mientras se colocaba los auriculares que parecían orejeras para el invierno y la música empezó.

" _I wish upon star. Wanna be right where you are.  
You set my world on fire.  
Babe, I got a crush on you!_

 _I wish upon star. Cant' you see how right we are.  
We should be together.  
Babe, I got a crush on you!" _

Daiki se quedó helado al escuchar la canción. No era del tipo que obviamente él escucharía, para nada, él prefería a _the GazettE_ o _Nocturnal Bloodlust_ o bandas con un estilo musical similar.  
Pero aquella letra le llegó de alguna manera y por más que estuviera diciéndose que esa música no era para él y mejor buscara otra, no podía dejar de querer escucharla.  
Por qué sí, algo en él, _quería_ seguir escuchándola.

" _Never stopped to play.  
_ _Cause there was no attraction._

" _But in my heart…  
You start to grow…"_

En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Aomine buscaron a Kagami, quien acababa de llegar con un nuevo disco entre sus manos y su corazón palpitó como si quisiera salírsele del pecho, incluso se estremeció y sintió que no podía dejar de verlo, sintió que quería ver más de él.  
Sintió qué…

— ¿Aomine? —Kagami le miró dudoso, ¿por qué seguía escuchando esa música? ¿Tan buena era?

" _Knowing it might seems strange.  
Love came over me._

 _Feeling_ _the luck has changed  
Do you want me like I want you?"_

El peliazul regresó su mirada al aparato de sonido, inconforme por la manera en que se estaba sintiendo mientras escuchaba esa canción _pop_ y esa letra tan cursi, aunque más que eso, era lo que le causó cuando vio al pelirrojo. Sintió que lo que esa canción decía, era verdad.  
Creyó sentirse identificado, pero solo era su imaginación, ¿verdad?

—Mira, este es el disco que traje, parece que es un nuevo sencillo de One ok Rock —habló Kagami, dejando el disco sobre la mesita en donde el aparato de música estaba acomodado.

Y nuevamente la atención de Aomine regresó a la del pelirrojo e inevitablemente, le miró como si fuera la primera vez que sus ojos lo notaban tan deslumbrante como una estrella.

—Ah…, supongo que ese estará bien ese.

—Pero saca el disco que sigues escuchando para probar este, idiota —Kagami agarró la caja del disco en reproducción y la observó, leyendo la portada y de alguna forma le causó gracia que alguien como el moreno se hubiera quedado escuchando una canción como esa, la cual era totalmente pop de aquel _single_ , mismo que traía la letra en la parte posterior, por lo que le dio la vuelta para leerla; a ver si así entendía porque el peliazul parecía tan ensimismado con esa música.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo se estremeció cuando Daiki—él notó que Taiga estaba leyendo la letra de la canción— le puso los auriculares para que escuchara por sí mismo parte de la canción, sin decir nada, ya de por sí era demasiado vergonzoso.

" _I wish upon star. Wanna be right where you are.  
You set my world on fire.  
_ _Babe I got a crush on you!"_

La expresión de Taiga en el resto de canción que quedaba, fue de asombro y su rostro empezó a colorearse poco a poco. Tal parecía que él había reaccionado más rápido que el peliazul para interpretar la letra en su corazón y con sus sentimientos.

Por un momento no se miraron, ambos se estaban muriendo de la pena en ese preciso momento.  
Ahora más que parecer una salida para ponerse de acuerdo sobre que regalarle a su amigo en común, Kuroko—su cumpleaños sería en unos días—, parecía una bendita cita. Aunque ahora mismo, los dos estaban congelados con el corazón desbocado como la misma música y es que por un momento, todo lo demás había desaparecido y no sabían cómo actuar, se sintieron idiotas con ese aura romántica que había terminado por aparecer en un lugar para nada apropiado.

El primero en moverse fue el pelirrojo, volviéndole a poner los auriculares al moreno, que se sobresaltó un poco y le miró.

—Aomine, " _I got a crush on you!"_ —Kagami le sonrió, mostrando esa expresión tan carismática que siempre parecía oculta en su rostro de chico rudo. Le había cantado un pedazo de canción al peliazul como intentando hacerse el gracioso, pero aquello pudo parecer más bien una confesión que una simple broma. Incluso el mismo lo sabía también.

Y quizá lo era. Porque como dicen, "entre broma y broma, la verdad se asoma".

Daiki le observó unos segundos, viajando desde los ojos rojos hasta los labios de Taiga y luego regresó su visión al frente y sonrió ligeramente.

— _Crush on me_ …? —susurró y nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz como ahora.

En definitiva, eso había sido más que un simple intento de broma para dispersar el ambiente incómodo. Ambos lo sabían, pero por ahora, prefirieron dejarlo así.

—Anda, Bakagami, tráeme ya el disco para Tetsu, hay que probarlo —Aomine no se resistió y jaló al pelirrojo, pasándole un brazo por el cuello, fingiendo molestarlo así, pero la verdad, eso había sido un abrazo, porque hasta el alborotó los cabellos.

— ¡Hey, suéltame, Ahomine…! —pero la protesta de Kagami murió en su garganta cuando al alzar la mirada para fulminar al moreno, percibió la gran sonrisa simpática y divertida que le dedicó, dejándolo sin palabras unos segundos.

Después, Taiga simplemente miró hacía el aparato para sacar el disco sin molestarse en apartarse del abrazo de Daiki y puso el otro, dándole _play_.

En efecto, aquella anterior sonrisa parecía una respuesta a su gesto por intentar ser gracioso hace unos momentos. Un intento que decía más verdad de la que pensaron y que esa respuesta que el peliazul dio era completamente afirmativa.

Y aunque la música del otro disco de _rock_ ahora estuviera sonando y pese a que ahora quien tenía los auriculares era Kagami, tanto él como Aomine, solo tenían en su mente una parte de la estrofa de la canción que anteriormente escucharon.  
Porque esa era la verdad, eso era lo que sentían.

" _We should be together.  
Babe, I got a crush on you!"_

Sí, tal parecía que no solo comprarían un disco para Kuroko, sino para ellos también.

* * *

 _Y yo sé que quizá esperaban lemmon o un desarrollo más sexual, já :v._

 _Pero les soy sincera: no me gusta forzar el lemmon en mis historias y si voy a ponerlo, mínimo necesito hacer 30 páginas para que me resulte realista x'DDDDDDD. Y además, soy de las personas que cree que no es necesario sexo para que una historia sea bonita uvu._  
 _Aun así espero lo hayan disfrutado, porque yo me reí y fangirlee mucho escribiéndolo, pls xDDDDD._

 _Amh, ¡me encantaría saber su opinión sobre esto! Así que sería muy hiper-recontra-mega-feliz si me dejaran algún comentario x3._

 _Esta es la canción que utilicé, por si tienen curiosidad evé. **"Crush on you"** de Tata Young Y quizá salió cursilón, pero NO IMPORTA, ES QUE EN ESTA IMAGEN SE VEN TAN BELLOS, DÍGANME SI NO ;u;_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
